All in Good Time
by girl in the glen
Summary: A little slowdown in the action isn't always a bad thing. Written for PicFic Tuesday at Section VII on LJ.


"It's freezing outside. What are the chances that a snowstorm would hit us just as we're finishing up this affair?"

Napoleon Solo could enjoy a winter wonderland as well as anyone, especially if he was sharing it with a beautiful woman and roaring fire... indoors. This was not his idea of wonderland.

"It is winter, after all. And we are in the mountains.' Illya Kuryakin was plowing through their predicament with his usual logical procedures. "Our only disadvantage is that our car is mired in snow and we are now ... hmmm... stuck. Other than that it seems a perfectly reasonable scenario."

Sometimes Napoleon could slap his partner, just on principle.

"Look Illya, we're stuck as well, or hadn't you noticed?" A slight edge to his voice alerted the Russian to the other man's ire. He couldn't imagine what had brought it on, however, since all he had done was point out the obvious.

"Of course we are stuck. Although, it is quite pleasant in here, and the food is good...' He took another bite of his breakfast omelette, glad for the generous portion. He really could not understand why Napoleon was so upset. "If we must wait out the storm, at least we are in a spot that offers us shelter and food. You should eat before it gets cold."

That last bit of advice acted like the boiling point of a tea kettle. Napoleon smirked at the blond sitting across from him, mad at the weather and angry with himself for letting them get caught like this.

"We were supposed to be on the road with this information, not stuck here in a roadside diner with our car covered in snow. Unless there's a snowplow close by, something I seriously doubt, we could be here for days."

Illya considered that, took another bite and decided he needed another cup of coffee. He flagged the waitress who thought this must be her lucky day. Two good looking men whose car was stuck in a snow drift...

"Yes sir, what can I get for you? She smiled at the blond and Napoleon thought she actually blushed slightly.

"More coffee, please." Illya's voice could have melted butter; it was melting the girl's heart. "Right away. How is everything?"

Illya shot a look at Napoleon as if to ask his moody partner. The American's natural inclination to charm women won out and he replied to the cute young waitress, "Everything is... just great. Thank you." That seemed to make her happy and she walked away with a little swish in her retreat. More coffee for the blond...

"Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Illya didn't have many opportunities to cajole his friend into a better mood; it was normally the other way around. This situation was not dire, and soon enough the snow would be cleared and they would be on their way once more. It was a nice respite from the work of saving the world to simply sit and look out a window while enjoying a very good meal.

"No, no it wasn't. I guess...' Napoleon relented a little. The THRUSH satrapy was a distant memory, the people who had worked there either in custody or ... well, not a threat any longer. The decision to drive back to the city had been mutual and the information they carried with them was merely a duplicate of what they already transmitted to Headquarters. All in all, the situation was fine. He did have that one thing, however...

"It's just that, well I have a date tonight with Janine." There. That was the reason for his sour mood. He had really been looking forward to going out with the vivacious brunette from accounting. Illya smiled, that knowing smile that so often infuriated his partner and THRUSH interrogators.

"Yes, I thought as much. It is still morning, Napoleon, we may see the roads cleared before long. Be patient, my friend. Janine will still be there waiting for you, I have no doubt." Napoleon had to smile now.

Two hours later the snow plow did come through, clearing a path and allowing a way for the agents to free their car. It was a matter of a few hours now getting back to Headquarters.

Napoleon let Illya drive as he thought about how the Russian had relished their break. Why had it taken him so long to join his friend in the enjoyment of a spontaneous moment? And for what? A date with a woman who would still be there regardless of how long it took to return to the city. Illya was right, it had been a welcome, albeit brief respite from the mission, and considering what they did for a living those moments needed to be grasped and treasured; they had no guarantees that there would be another.

By the time the two men reached Del Floria's, dusk had overtaken the city and the daytime employees were heading home. Napoleon and Illya met Janine in the hallway, her cheerful demeanor still intact in spite of Napoleon's late notice that their date would have to wait. Reports needed to be written, and Mr. Waverly wanted to review the affair within the hour.

"I told you she would be fine with it. She is a very sensible young woman." Illya approved of Janine Lawson, a rare commendation when it came to Napoleon's women.

"Yes, you were right, but don't think I'm going to get into the habit of saying that."

Two smiles from the men spoke more than mere words.


End file.
